


We'll Be Counting Stars

by Animefan22



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22





	We'll Be Counting Stars

Somehow, someway, Carmilla found a passageway to the roof of the dorm and had frequented the spot since she found it. She soon coaxed Laura to come up with her, agreeing she could bring whatever she wanted - be it food or music, she didn’t care.

"Cmon, cutie, or you won’t be able to see them."

"I’m coming, I’m coming!" Laura huffed out lugging up her blanket and pillows along with her trusted cookies because who wouldn’t want any cookies when star gazing?  
On a side note, when Carmilla heard her roommate utter those two words, she wanted to do something  _else_  but it would have to wait for a later time, of course.

She plopped down besides the Vampire and draped the too-big blanket over her legs, the pillows by her feet and cookies between the two. She smiled broadly at her mate who, on the other-hand would be over-excited, was simply just her brooding self still. She was happy Laura was up there with her but she didn’t want anything to ruin it, not even the dimwitted redhead squad.

"Oh, c’mon, Carmilla. At least a smile?" the tiny gay tried. She recieved a small flick of a smile before it was back to monotonous thin lipped Carmilla. Laura huffed again and just leaned back against the wall, head tilting back to gaze up at the sky. She expected to see inky midnight blue with barely a twinkle of a star but was instead greeted with countless stars out in the open adorning the midnight blue as if it were a red carpet dress made by some big well known dress maker. Her eyes widened when she saw what awaited her.

"I see you enjoy what you’re looking at?" Carmilla asked pulling her from the transfixed gaze she had facing the night sky.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." she smiled soft and looked to Carmilla. "Thank you for showing me this, it’s lovely." she soon turned her attention back to the sky, hand automatically going for a cookie.

Carmilla took her roommates new obsession with the sky to scoot closer, doing the old, clichéd yawn move, her arm coming to rest over Laura’s shoulders, hand cupping her left shoulder. She was taken aback when she felt the tiny female lean into her, eating her second cookie already and just gazing like it was some new thing some big mainstream product seller just came out with - when it has clearly been around for a helluva lot longer than that, probably since time began.

Her lips pursed and she grabbed a cookie then too and bit a piece, just sitting in silence with her roommate staring at the stars.

A moment of silence passed over them till Carmilla used the ‘I’m cold’ lie to snuggle under the blanket with Laura. In the process of getting under the covering, she took the sleeve of cookies and held it on the other side so Laura couldnt get to it.

"Carmilla."

"No. My cookies."

It was like she was dealing with a child now. “Carmilla may I have the cookies please? You do know sharing is caring, right?”

"I do know that but maybe I don’t want to share the cookies right now." She smirked and gave her a sidelong glance.

It was Laura’s turn to purse her lips then as she just turned and went back to the stars.

END


End file.
